Sueños oscuros
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers del capítulo 69 del manga. Yano/Nana/Take. Sus vidas parecen nunca dejar de entrelazarse, como una broma del destino, que ahora se ha tornado demasiadoc cruel.


**Spoilers del capítulo 69 del manga.**

**Claim: **Yano Motoharu/Takahashi Nanami, Takeuchi Masafumi  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>55. Oscuridad

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños oscuros.<strong>

Siente los pies ligeros, como impulsados por pequeñas alas, similares a las usadas por los enviados de los dioses en la mitología griega, se siente más liviana, como una hoja flotando al viento y Nanami no se detiene a pensar que se debe a su mala alimentación, pocas horas de sueño y trabajo excesivo, no, en su lugar lo atribuye al amor, a la felicidad que corre por sus venas con rapidez, bombeando sangre a su corazón antes congelado, despertándolo de un largo, largo, letargo.

Yano. El nombre la reconforta, su mensaje también, la promesa de un nuevo comienzo. Todo pronto acabará, el dolor, los secretos, la espera, tan interminable y a la vez tan dulce al saber que hay alguien ahí, alguien por quien cerrar los ojos, pedir un deseo. Se despide de Akiko con un efusivo movimiento de su mano derecha y en algunos cubículos muchos alzan la cabeza para observarla, llena de vida, como lo estuvo sólo en sus años en la preparatoria, llena de vida, de sonrisas y de sueños.

El elevador no se apresura, no tiene en cuenta su desbocada carrera, su necesidad de lanzarse a los brazos de Yano y al pasado con ellos, al futuro también, pero no importa, se siente lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar las escaleras (sus pies se sienten ligeros, ligeros), llegará con las mejillas rojas y tratando de recuperar el aire, pero cualquier minuto o segundo salvado cuenta, cada minuto salvado la acerca más a él.

Comienza a bajar con la vista fija en algún punto lejano, ajeno de los ruidos de alerta, del sonido curioso que hace su pie al derrapar sobre un escalón, de su cuerpo golpeándose contra el asfalto y su pequeño zapatito, como el de la cenicienta, olvidado en un rincón. Yano. Se repite y la oscuridad vela sus ojos, cubre sus sueños con lágrimas, con premisas inevitables de separación.

Quizás nunca puedan estar juntos.

.

El suelo a sus pies parece girar incontrolablemente, trazando dibujos fantásticos en los mosaicos de color blanco que adornan el hospital, tan silencioso como la muerte. Takeuchi tiene las manos enterradas en el rostro, los ojos fijos en el suelo, que le devuelve un rostro distorsionado por el dolor, su cuerpo tiembla como sacudido por ráfagas de viento, pero el único problema está en su interior, removiéndose con un grotesco animal en su corazón, destrozando las paredes, las cavidades, las venas.

No debí dejarla ir. Se reprocha, recordando la dulce mentira en la cual vivía, la suave oscuridad envolviéndolos cuando daban un paseo por el parque, sus manos unidas como el único haz de luz. Debí apresurarme, debí... Pero ya nada puede cambiarse y eso, esa certeza pesada como el mundo que dobla sus hombros y sacude su cuerpo, es lo más doloroso del mundo. Debió hacer muchas cosas, pero se quedó callado, estático como una estatua, esperando milagros que debía crear y ahora ella está... Está...

Yano y ella iban a verse. La voz lejana de Sengenji irrumpe en su huracán de autodestrucción, alimentando las llamas de su angustia, de su ser patético, deseando por el pasado. Yano y ella iban a verse, por fin, para aclararlo todo, para poner el punto final donde él quedaba fuera de la ecuación. Y ahora ella está... Si tan sólo no la hubiera dejado ir...

Abre su teléfono celular y localiza el número de Yano, su mejor amigo y aún así, enemigo, aquél que le quitó todo por la estupidez que muchos tienden a llamar amabilidad. Él también tiene derecho a saber, sea cual sea el resultado, tiene derecho a verla, su última y siempre única elección.

El sonido de la llamada entrante le trae una última revelación. Aún si él no la hubiera dejado ir... Ella se habría marchado de cualquier modo, ella lo habría dejado ir a él.

.

El mundo a su alrededor parece haber desaparecido, tras la ventana del tren sólo divisa oscuridad, inmensa, interminable, sin estrellas. Así ha sido su vida desde que tiene memoria, un lago inmenso de oscuridad para surcar, con escasas islas solitarias, desérticas, en donde creyó podría descansar, en donde encontró a Nana y luego a Nanami, en donde las dejó a ambas para quizás nunca regresar.

Y flotaba en ese mundo de sombras, oscuro, a la deriva, sin ningún puerto seguro a la vista, ni una sola estrella en el firmamento, una sonrisa de su madre, una buena plática con sus amigos, un día de felicidad. Flotaba y aún lo hace, aunque ahora se siente más perdido, más hundido, más sin escapatoria. Patalea para no ahogarse, pero su cuerpo sólo encuentra la resistencia del mar oscuro, similar a la brea y nada a lo cual aferrarse, ni siquiera la mínima luz que divisó en el horizonte días atrás, un islote nuevo de esperanza. Ya no está ahí, quizás siempre fue un espejismo, tan abundantes como siempre, brindándole falsos sueños, falsa tranquilidad. Pero si era un espejismo y estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos, ¿por qué su desaparición le escocía el pecho y le nublaba la vista?

La respuesta es simple, le asalta como una brisa, con la sacudida del tren al detenerse abruptamente sobre un mar de luces de ciudad, opacas por la contaminación y la mala vida. Porque esa luz, esa ilusión, al contrario que todas las anteriores, es Nanami y quizás esté a punto de apagarse, dejándolo completamente a oscuras.

Antes, al menos sabía que Nanami estaba viva, lejos con Takeuchi, brillante y feliz. Brillaba, aún brillaba en su memoria. Pero ahora la situación es diferente, está a punto de apagarse, lejos, lejos en el mundo de la muerte, de la oscuridad y el dolor. Un mundo al que promete acercarse (¿cuánto le falta para ahogarse?) si ella exhala su último suspiro. Pero mientras seguirá nadando, surcando la oscuridad con su último aliento, su última esperanza, por lo menos hasta que se encuentren mucho más allá de la oscuridad, mucho más allá de la luz. En esta vida o en la otra.

**FIN.**


End file.
